MI NUEVO PADRE Y MI NUEVA VIDA
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: era un especial nadamas del dia del padre pero gracias a unos comentarios de amigos y familia voy a seguirle y convinarla con otras historias espero sea de su agrado ustedes que opinan sigo de escribir o no por que me han dicho que soy pesima escritora pero la perfeccion opino yo se hace con la practica pero en fin se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones
1. tristeza

VAMPIRE KING NO ES MIO PERTENCE A UNA GRAN MENTE

SALUDOS A TODOS COMENTEN CHIDO UN ESPECIAL POR EL DIA DEL PADRE

Recuerdo una epoca en la que sonreía en la que tenia esperanza pero a partir de los ocho años todo cambio les relatare mi historia hola soy Zero y no se ni quien soy no soy nada eso me dicen los alumnos de la clase nocturna una vez que me quise unir a ellos pero para que me humillen eso jamás no se a donde pertenezco se que mi vida esta hecha todo un desastre pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirme encontré una carta de hacia 9 años de un tio que no recordaba que tenia pero no se por que me escribiría al abrir la carta vi que tenia una dirección en Inglaterra y una propuesta

**Querido sobrino se lo que te paso ase unos días si quieres una verdadera familia ve y llama a este numero 7343034434393 estare esperando tu respuesta se que por mi condición no aceptaras pero te espero zero no importa el tiempo que te tardes yo ire por ti apenas me llames mi bebe **

Zero no sabia ni que decir pero por la situación lo ameritaba estaba solo nadie lo apoyaba inclusive el que decía ser su padre prefirió a un pura sangre que a el dejando ir a lo que el sabia que elmas quería el en ese momento tomo el celular y marco a su tio con la esperanza de que el si lo acepte

Ero sama señor llaman

Ero quien será nadie tiene mi numero privado

Zero buenas tardes llamo por la carta tio es tarde

Ero claro que no bebe mandare por ti si es tu decisión

Zero si ven por mi me siento mal papa

Ero si voy por ti

Zero no esperaba que su tio fuera un vampiro de alto rango

Ero vine por ti en persona por que te oi mal

Zero que quien eres tu

Ero soy tu tio

Zero pero tu eres un

Ero lo se me aceptas

Zero si pero me llevaras con tigo si sabes lo que me paso

Ero no exactamente pero luego cuando quieras me puedes contar

Zero si esta bien

Ero sube al carro

Zero pero mi ropa

Ero olvidala empezaras uuna nueva vida

Zero esta bien de camino a tu casa te cuento lo que paso

Ero si peque

Zero pues veras esto sucedió hace 9 o mas yo tenia ocho y paso lo que tu ya sabes al final ella me mordio y yo soy un nivel e

Ero no te preocupes que mejor

Zero por que dices eso

Ero por nada ssolo que te ayudare a solucionar ese problemitapequ}

Zero me siento tan feliz de estar a lado de alguien que se ve que me quiere en verdad

Fuera del auto los alumnos de clase nocturna no podían creer con quie hablaba zero si no con su rey

Ero dime papa

Zero esta bien pero permíteme ir por algunas cosas que son importantes para mi ahorita vengo papa

Ero si hijo te estare esperando

Ero pensó que los alumnos de clase nocturna iban hacer algo para zero ya que lo vieron con el pero sin embargo lo trataron peor ya qu según ellos había ofendido a ero sama ni los que iban vestidos como el dijeron nada solo se le acercaron algunos como una chica llamada yori zero adonde vas con un tio y no digas nada,el director lo sabe e

Zero no pero dale esto el comprenderá te extrañare prometo escribiré

Yori no te preocupes vete

Ero en su mente es despreciado por ambas especies pero veras seras bien recibido en tu nuevo hogar

Zero en que piensas tio

Ero en nada ya vámonos

Zero esta bien papa y como es que eres de mi familia si eres un vampiropronto puro

Ero pues veras mi querida madre fue humana y de ahí nacimos uno humano que era tu padre y el otro tu ya sabes que soy yo esa es mi historia algo resumida pero por lo visto tu también eres uno de nosotros mi padre va estar muy feliz en verte ya que perdió a zeri si te dice asi no te molestes

Zero esta bien comprendo el extraña a mi papa

Zero en esos momentos no sabia quien era ero

Pero sabia muy bien que era su unico familiar y por tal motivo lo iba seguir ya que extrañaba a su padre y con la explicacion y por lo parecido que es exectuando lo de vampiro

por ahora fin y felicidades papa estoy lejos trabajando pero siempre estas con migo y pronto nos veremos asta la proxima aqui y a todos que son papas jajajaj felicidades


	2. estrenando papa

Vampire King no es mio si no de una genio solo aclaro que en esta historia a ZERO lo mencionare como Zeto y no

Han pasado dos meses desde que Zero se fue el director en un inicio pensó que con Yagari pero después de tres meses ve que Yagari llego solo sin su zero

Pero quien sabra del paradero de el paradero de zero solo sabe que se fue dedcide preguntar a algunos de sus amigos quisas sepan algo ´pero quien sabra de el ya que Zero no tiene amigos

Por tanta desesperación deciden hablarle Kaname

Kaname jajaj el hijo prodigo se ha ido Cross yo pienso que es lo mejor ahora Yuki y yo podremos volver no le parece genial

Cross no sabe ni que desir

Yagari en ese momento interviene diciendo que sin Zero no hay clase nocturna

En ese momento Kaname se va sin importarle la situación actual

Cross Yagari no sabes lo que insistes

Yagari desaserme de esas bestias

Cross acabas de crear una guerra si esto llega a oídos de el rey Ero todo será un conflicto entre ambas especies y la culpa recaerá en Zero

En esos momentos llega Yori corriendo director le traigo una nota de Zero pero no quise darcela por que vi a Kaname entrar y no quería que el se enterara de la localización de el ya que el lo ha hecho sufrir con esa tipa y yo deseo por todo lo que ha pasado que sea muy feliz pero al verlo asi disidí que su tio se lo llevara lea la carta para que se enteren donde esta

**Director si le esto es que desidi ir a vivir con mi tio Ero por que no me conto de el se ve que me quiere es el hermano gemelo de mi padre ,le explicare me he sentido mal en esta academia y he desidido ir con el espero y no se moles de que le haya avisado mucho después se despide **

**Se despide Zero **

Quee

Yagari le sucedió algo malo a Zero

Cross no es que no sabia que el padre de zero zeri tuviera un hermano gemelo de nomebre Ero

Yagari que y por que se llamara asi

Cross que bueno creo que le causara mas problemas de lo que pienza a Kaname

Yagari y que hacemos con el tio de Zero por ahora nada Ero respeta las reglas cazadoras y no creo que le aga nada malo a zero

Cross eso espero pero en fin Yagari quiero que investigues de el todo lo que puedas

Yagari si Cross lo hare

Asta aquí por hoy aber si se me ocurre algo mas agradezco su apoyo y todo por su forma de ser.


	3. mi nueva familia

Los días pasan donde se encuentra mi príncipe jujujuj creo que me gusta un poco zero jajajaj ya me imagino lo que pasara *_*

En otro lugar dos meses atrás

Ero bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar

Zero gracias

En esos instantes llega la esposa de Ero Zeto que bueno verte estas vivo

Ero el no es nuestro Zeto su nombre es Zero Karmin recuerda lo que le hizo Kuran y Hio

Karmin si lo se

Zero a mi también me lastimaron esos tipos

Karmin no te preocupes mama no dejara que te lastimen de nuevo tu hermana y tu abu regresaran dentro de dos horas no pienses que estamos tratando de remplazarte por Zeto es solo que

Zero no te preocupes yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo ,no tengo a nadien y por que Ero y tu se parecen a mis padres are eso ,trátame como Zeto yo puedo ser el si me dan la oportunidad

Karmin eres muy dulce mi niño esta bien en el registro puedes ser Zeto Zeracu

Zero gracias por recibirme

Karmin no hay por que

En esos momentos llega Kary la hija de Zeto con su abuelo Zerco

Kary hermano que bueno verte donde estabas

Zeto (Zero) yasabes comosoy me fui de paseo

Kary a la otra me llevas claro por que no

Zerco muchacho avisa cuando te vallas

Zeto si abu

Zerco quiero hablar con tigo al rato

Zeto si abu

Kary me tienes que contar a donde fuiste y todo

Zeto si pero ahorita estoy cansado y tengo que ir a hablar con abu

Kary esta bien pero dormiras con migo esta noche

Zeto si Kary are todo lo que la prencesita dese

Kary ya me esperaba eso

En esos instantes zero fue a hablar con su abuelo

Zerco quien eres tu quiero la verdad tu noeres mi querido nieto Zeto apestas a un asqueroso nivel e

Zero si lo soy pero no por gusto mi nombre es Zero Kiriyu y yo soy hijo de Zery me debo ir Ero dijo que teni algo que hablar con migo (En realidad no era nada pero quería irse lejos de ese tipo que en personalidad se parecía a Kaname)

Zerco Zero espera

Zero si dime que pasa

Zerco lamento lo que te dije no quería insultarte hijo

Zero esta bien no hay problema

Zerco si lo hay atácame

Zero esta bien si insistes

Ero padre hijo que están haciendo

Zerco nada pero por que no me avisaste que Zero vendría

Ero pro que yo no lo sabia ahora será mi hijo y le arreglare el problema que tiene

Zero que me van hacer par de montoneros

Ero relájate esto no dolerá

En esos instantes los dos lo mordieron e hicieron que comiera de ellos al final se quedo dormido

Meses después

Me he recuperado, mis heridas han sanado, mi corazón se ha fortalecido

Ya no soy el amargado de antes no puedo creer que sufriendo yo por tonterías mi abu me ha enseñado a luchar y a utilizar mis poderes no me agrado que meses atrás que me convirtieran en puro ni que me trataran asi son unos montoneros malvados pero en fin en mi nueva condición me he sentido mucho mejor hasta he pensado en volver a la academia con mi querida hermana ahorita que lo pienso mi nueva hermana es muy parecida a yuki a de ser mi imaginación ya lo decidi y mi padre me inscribió con mi nuevo nombre me imagino que pensaran de esto los alumnos de clase nocturna esperando un príncipe y resutando solo yo

Zerco no digas esas cosas tu eres mas que eso tu eres un noble príncipe cazador

Zero como sabes que mi padre era un

Zerco tu padre no mi querida esposa jajajaj y pensar que al principio la obligue

Zero no seas asi abu

Bueno cachorro es hora de que te largues a la escuela por favor tortura a esos jajajaj ya me imagino la cara que pondrán no menciones que eres Zero si lo hare abu


	4. mi nueva vida

Zerco hay recuerdo cuando conocí a mi amada yuni era una cazadora tan temeraria que se atrevio a enfrentarme a mi nunca nadie me había enfrentado de esa manera ahora se fue de viaje pero recuerdo cuando ella no me amaba si no me odiaba

Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando la conosi

Autora ahora contare la historia de como se conocieron si son menores de edad lean asta aquí

Era una noche de verano en donde todo lucia pacifico no había nada que un joven príncipe pudiera temer

Su padre Zeri ya quería que Zerco tuviera desendencia ya que era el próximo a reinar pero el se enfrascaba que a un no había encontrado a la mujer ideal que tenia que tener carácter y tratarlo como su igual no debe de ser como las hembras vampiras presumidas y dejadas dispuestas a ser violadas no ella debe de ser diferente

Un vampiro ollo los pensamientos de Zerco

Yo tengo a alguien asi a una cazadora

Zerco y estará dispuesta a estar con migo

Vampiro no lo creo pero le tenderemos una trampa solo confía en mi ya quiero ver descendientes tuyos si eso pasara

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}

En otro lugar

Yuni si señor ire y matare al príncipe y a su descendencia mi misión esta clara un traidor me ayudara a entrar a cambio de dinero se que es arriesgado pero se que soy capas de cumplirlo

Líder cazador esa es la actitud y cuando regreses tendrás una grata recompensa

Yuni llega a las cercanías del castillo

Yuni no entiendo vampiro por que me estas ayudando

Vampiro lo hago por mi príncipe

Yuni no entiendo

Vampiro no te preocupes solo te tienes que cumplir

Yuni no te preocupes lo hare

Vampiro veo que eres muy adecuada

Yuni para que

Antes de que pudiera contestar un vampiro bueno para ser exactos Zerco la durmió y la llevo a su alcoba diciendo hay preciosa eres perfecta para mii gracias se despide del vampiro ya quiero que despiertes y espero que algún día me aceptes quiero tu amor te tendré aunque no me ames pero con el tiempo lo harás en esos instantes la amarra a la cama

Yuni en esos momentos despierta hajj donde estoy ahí por que estoy amarrada

Zerco por que yo te amarre

Yuni por que lo hiciste

Zerco por que soy un príncipe y te ordeno que cierres tus ojoos y abras tus piernas esto no te dolerá o eso espero

Yuni yo jamás me rebajare a eso asqueroso pervertido no me voy a dejar

Zerco eso es lo que piensas preciosa

Yuni por favor suéltame para poderte estrangular

Zerco muy graciosa siento que te amo mas por como eres

Yuni me amas ¿?

Zerco si en esos momentos la penetro provocándole un fuerte dolor ella intento soltarse pero no la dejaba la sacudía y lo hacia cada vez mas recio pero ella no iba a dejar que la viera llorar ahii no siento tanto asco como al principio pero me siento muy débil haihaaihahai estoy muy ajitada

Zerco asi nena muévete mas lo haces delicioso

Zerco observo que su semblante era de asco , de tristeza y de debilidad vio como la dejo toda maltratada y ultrajada perdóname fue lo único que pudo decir al verla asi

Yuni estaba casi muerta por todo lo que le había hecho al final sintió rico ya que vio que no le estaba haciendo sexo sino el amor pero su cuerpo era de una humana y no iba aguantar ella pensó es mejor asi pensaba yuni ame y fui amada en esos momentos siente que la muerde y recupera energía pero aun esta muy cansada

Zerco perdóname preciosa te lastime demasiado

Yuni si no hay problema solo desamárrame

Zerco pensó que se iría o que lo atacaría su preciosa pero no esta se acomodó en su cama diciendo estoy cansada mañana hablaremos no estoy enojada pero quiero hablar contigo ahorita abrázame por favor quiero sentir tu amor

Zerco que pasara por que se comportara así de distinta si hace unas horas gritaba que la dejara y ahora es muy dócil

Yuni solo tengo que decirte que estas en peligro al igual que tus hijos y tu familia huyan de aquí yo estaré bien dire que no me hiciste nada

Zerco esta bien me iré con mi esposa e hijos

Yuni hizo una cara de deprimida

Zerco se le acerco he y a donde me llevas

Zerco no dijiste que me fuera lejos con mi esposa e hijos eso precisamente estoy haciendo

Yuni veo que el príncipe no es tan malo , no es lo que yo pensaba

Zerco preciosa como te quiero

En ese momento llega su padre Zeri viendo la situación sonrrie pero al ver que es unna cazadora no sabe ni que hacer ya que la cazadora se durmió se acerca a zerco y le dice que hesite nada padre lo que me ordeno tener decendencia

Zeri si se lo que te ordene pero por que con ella habiendo tan lindas vampiresas

Zerco por que ella es diferente y mi preciosa

Zeri tal vez sea una trampa

Zerco si me comento que los cazadores están en mi contra ya que me dijo que huyera con mi esposa ,padre puedo ir a vivir a Inglaterra para poder vivir con ella

Zeri si pero déjame ver si es una trampa o no

Yuri despertó tu quien eres y donde esta Zerco

Zeri se fue pero ahora vendrá quiero preguntarte que pretendes con el

Yuri nada malo solo dígale que se vaya no quiero que lo lastimen dile que se vaya y que no se obsecione que se vaya

Zeri ha por cierto estas preyada

Yuri que por favor no lastime a mi bebe

Zeri diras a los bebes

Yuri que puedo tener hijos

Zeri no podias

Yuri no es que un vampiro me hizo esto por que no quise estar con el yo quiero a alguien diferente y especial que sea fuerte y a la vez sensible

Zeri hablas como zerco ya veo por que hubo atracción entre ustedes

Zeri mi niña vete lejos con zerco y que sean muy felices

40 años después

Yuri hola ya volvi zeto que bueno verte bien ,hola cariño,ero ,precioso como han estado

Zerco bien pero por que regresaste antes

Yuri por que te extrañaba tu no bubub que malo eres y dices amarme

Adonde van mis adorables nietos

Ero se van a ir estudiar a la academia cross preciosa

Zeto(zero)con que esa es la abuuela es muy parecida a yuki pero a la vez distinta


	5. zero regreza hola me llamo zeto

La nueva vida inicia con pequeños cambios que uno hace con quieres se logran las cosas como cambiar de vida y eso le paso a Zero (zeto)espero no crear confusión y por cierto yo no soy propietaria de esta serie solo una admiradora espero y les guste y porfis comenten para escribir mas rápido por que las ideas vienen y se me van que quieren que pase comenten y lo pondr

Yuri que les vaya bien y no dejen que nadie los moleste deben tener orgullo ya que son unos cazadores niños y esos despreciables jamaz los deben hacer menos por que también son príncipes , no olviden de donde provienen y no quiero oir que tratan mal a los nivel e a los híbridos o a los humanos o me las pagaran caro mocoso

Zerco yo se que se comportaran tu los educastes bien

Yuri eso espero ya que no espero menos de ellos

Zero no puedo creer que voy de nuevo a casa

Kary pero sabes lo que dijo abu finje que no conoces a nadie

Zero eso lo se pero me cayo bien la abuela

Kary hay zeto crei que no estabas de acuerdo

Zeto pero no comprendo por que abu incistio que trajéramos a estos

Kary ha se me olvidaba seras el líder de la clase nocturna por que aunque se fue kaname tu tienes mas posición que el

Zeto eso lo se pero aun no me acostumbro

Akasuki hasta que regreseste zero el director ha estado muy preocupado y veo que traes compañía el remplazo perfecto de yuki

Kary a mi ni a mi querido hermano nos ofendas no se quien es ese zero ,zeto vámonos

Zeto si esta bien hay que gente tan loca hay hacen lo que sea para hablar con el príncipe mi padre tenia razón de como nos iban a tratar pero fue un gusto conocerte me hubieras dicho que querias hablar con migo y no inventar nombres extraños

Akasuki estaba seguro que era zero pero sintiendo su energía mejor el es un pura sangre les advertiré a los demás sobre esta situación para que no lo vayan a ofender por confusión

Los hermanos vampaire kiriyu se van a la oficina del director

Bienvenidos ,zero eres tu que gusto volverte a ver

Kary el es

Zero si soy yo pero deseo fingir que no para darles una lección a ya sabes me dejas claro que si además por Yagari casi se disuelve la clase nocturna ,pero alguns vampiros desidieron seguir estudiando y ahora son alumnos de la clase diurna que hizo cross

Zero lo dejo tres meses y hace usted una locura padre

Cross como me llamaste

Zero lo que oyo

Cross pequeña yuki que bueno verte

Kary quien es esa yo soy kary hermana y prometida de zeto

Cross hay perdón

Cross zero por que te pusiste tan rojo

Zero por nada es solo que ya quiero descansar y espero que separe las clases

Cross esta bien hablare con yagari

Zero mejor dígale que el líder de la clase nocturna quiere hablar con el

Cross esta bien lo hare llamar

Unos minutos después entra

Yagari si que quieres cross

Cross el nuevo líder de clase nocturna te espera en el salón de reunión

Yagari que quieres maldita

Zero hay que malo es me voy unos meses y me trata asi

Yagari Zero perdón es que el loco de cross dijo

Zero si soy el nuevo líder yagari y ahora soy un sangre

Yagari ni lo digas

Zero no te preocupes aunque sea un príncipe yo siempre sere tu zero solo ago esto como venganza por cierto dime Zeto y ella es mi hermanita Kary

Kari hola señor también soy una buena cazadora

Yagari no mientaas

Kary yo nunca mieento y le enseña su arma sorprendiéndolo

Yagari eso no me lo esperaba eres perfecto para zero

Kary es Zeto y lo ayudare con sus problema

Yagari me alegra oir eso

Bueno príncipes vayamos a sus clases

++++++++++++++++++en el salón de la clase nocturna **++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buenas noches hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes sus nombres serán dados por el nuevo líder bueno su líder es de Inglaterra su nombre es zeto y su hermana Kary espero sean amables con sus nuevos compañeros ya que cross me logro convencer de esto pero yo no estoy muy deacuerdo con esto algún problema con su comportamiento y esto se acaba Zeto

Zeto si lo entiendo

Ruka no puede ser es idéntico a zero y kary a yuki ha de ser parecido por que son sangres puras,pero zero no lo es que habrá pasado

Rima hola eres el hijo de Ero verdad

Zeto si por que soy su hijo mayor y heredero al trono y espero tener su lealtad

Ruka si la tendrás

Zeto gracias por todo pero los tendre bien controlados por lo que dij yagari

Todos si no te preocupes

Que pasara con zero ni yo misma lo se que pensara kaname y su sequito que se fue con el


	6. principe o cazador

Buenas noches hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes sus nombres serán dados por el nuevo líder bueno su líder es de Inglaterra su nombre es zeto y su hermana Kary espero sean amables con sus nuevos compañeros ya que cross me logro convencer de esto pero yo no estoy muy deacuerdo con esto algún problema con su comportamiento y esto se acaba Zeto

Zeto si lo entiendo

Ruka no puede ser es idéntico a zero y kary a yuki ha de ser parecido por que son sangres puras,pero zero no lo es que habrá pasado

Rima hola eres el hijo de Ero verdad

Zeto si por que soy su hijo mayor y heredero al trono y espero tener su lealtad

Ruka si la tendrás

Zeto gracias por todo pero los tendre bien controlados por lo que dij yagari

Todos si no te preocupes

Yagari fue muy duro con Zeto (Zero)ya que horas antes en el salón donde charlaron pusieron ellos sus planes y lo que les iban a decir y hacer a los de la clase nocturna

-Yagari entonces en Inglaterra estuviste con tu tío

Zero si y por alla todos son muy amable no entiendo por que si son vampiros los de Inglaterra son mas respetuosos con los humanos y estos no

Yagari pero con lo que me has comentado yo si le entro a tu plan

Zero ubiera visto la cara de uno de los amigos de kaname cuando se dirigio a mi como zero casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza

Yagari será un honor ayudarle gran principe

Zero jajajajaj si lodices tu asta suena graciosos aunque en realidad eso sea ya que no pienso destrozar las ilusiones de mi padre Ero

*************************************************************************las semanas se convirtieron en meses y con zeto todo iba bien en la clase nocturna asta que el director comento que muy pronto yuki y kaname volverían que pasara ni yo misma lo se solo se que no será bonito


	7. Ero y Yagari

Les agradezco todo su apoyo y colaboración que he tenido de ustedes y se han portado a la altura de los mejores escritores saluditos a todos y a leer

Bueno la historia de este día inicia con una incógnita que se presento en la mente de Yagari porque uno de sus estudiantes el mas querido de todos se fue por mas de 6 meses y regresa con otra visión de la vida y mas alegre de lo normal y con una chica que por extraño que parezca es una cazadora y una vampiresa eso una cuestión muy rara recuerda que hace muchas décadas una cazador renuncio al clan por querer estar con un vampiro eso seria una evidencia que fundamentara lo que esa chica representaría para el clan de los cazadores

Yagari se dedico a investigar la vida de Ero y resulto ser el gemelo de su mejor amigo eso significaría que tal vez ese sujeto seria como su mejor amigo y al ver que ha tratado bien a su estudiante quiere darle una visita de doctor (aunque actualmente los doctores no las agan)(que malos son uno muriendoce y tener que ir a verlos y esperar horas y horas )(quedan advertidos jajajaj no vayan al imss o al issste)

Al llegar a Inglaterra se encontró con algo que no esperaba el tal Ero es amable con todos y asta lo conoce, que se le hacia que estos dos cambiaban de lugar a su antojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello y apostaría lo que fuera que a lo mejor si era padre verdadero de Zero pero ni hablar de ello no creo que sea capaz de haber hecho eso o quien sabe.

Ero Yagariiii! Viejo amigo que gusto volverte a ver

Yagari por que rayos me conoce

Ero hay perdón desconocido que hace en la propiedad

Yagari ya te descubrí Ero

Ero que me descubriste

Yagari que ustedes dos se cambiaban

Ero claro uno tiene que cambiar no anda por ahí con la misma ropa todo el tiempo

Yagari no hablo de eso digo que tu y tu hermano ese padre de zero y tu cambiaban de vida en cuanto se les antojaba con razón ,el sabia todo del mundo vampiro

Ero no grites tan fuerte que mi padre va a oírte

Yagari que me oiga

Ero no seas así de malo

Yagari necesito que digo te exijo una explicación

Ero esta bien pero cuando se vallan mis padres puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees

Yagari esta bien acepto tu invitación

Ero que bien como los viejos tiempos

Yagari si como los viejos tiempos y que les vas a decir a tus padres

Ero que vienes a ver como fue tratado Zero ya que tu lo ayudaras}

Yagari eso es una cuestión que no esta a discusión

Ero familia ya vine y traigo a un amigo

Karmin hola

Yagari hola *_*

Karmin que cuentas como se a portado mi Zeto

Yagari como sabes de que Zero esta con migo

Karmin porque eres un cazador

Yagari ha que inteligente

Zerco quien es tu amigo Ero

Ero un amigo de mi hermano digo de Zeto

Zerco y yuni mucho gusto en conocerlos pero nosotros nos retiramos

Yuni por que tenemos unas vacaciones programadas

Yagari que les vaya bien

Zerco gracias asta luego e hizo una mirada que rápido Ero identifico como(hablamos cuando regrese de esta no te salvas)

Ero nos vemos después

Yagari siento que tu padre descubrió todo

Ero ni me lo digas

Yagari ahora hablamos

Ero si amigo pero de donde empezamos

Yagari desde el principio

**Asta aquí por hoy en el siguiente capitulo sabremos lo que esconde Ero y de como es que conoce a Yagari **


	8. YAGARI EL VAMPIRO

Gracias 1880 por tus comentarios al igual que pao y todos los que leen mis fics se que algunos son malos pero son por falta de inspiración pero se que algún día me volveré a inspirar

En el capitulo anterior vimos que por una extraña razón Ero conoce a Yagari y Zerco sospecha de que algo esta pasando pero luego se dedicaría a investigar ya que tenia unas vacaciones con su querida cazadora y no las quería arruinar.

Yagari: Ero ahora si me vas a explicar que pasa y contestar todas mis dudas

Ero : prometo que si pero debes sentarte es una historia muy larga y te vas a cansar

Yagari : que considerado saliste

Ero: me siento mal por todo pero debes de saber que eres mi amigo y eso jamás cambiara

Yagari : en cierto punto me siento igual pero debes de contestarme que sucede por que rayos me conoces

Ero: de lo que me dijiste anteriormente si me cambiaba de lugar con el padre biológico de Zero pero era por la sencilla razón de que es tan aburrido estar aquí encerrado sin nada que hacer sin hacer nada y al menos como cazador era muy divertido ir a misiones y todo yo si te considero un gran amigo gracias por salvar mi vida en muchas ocasiones

Yagari: que yo te salve cuando, hablando con tigo me siento que hablo con mi amigo

Ero : en muchas ocasiones si lo fui se que es muy difícil de creer ,yo soy y siempre ser un cazador aunque me lo tomes a mal amigo

Yagari : que haz dicho no puedo creer que tu

Ero : lo se pero este era mi secreto de familia y mi deber me tengo de tenerlo bien guardado

Yagari : lo único que te agradesco es que Zero se siente feliz y ha cambiado su prespectiva del mundo me retiro viejo amigo

Ero: no te marches todavía es noche y peligroso recuérdate que estas en Inglaterra y no son bien vistos aquí los cazadores

Yagari : lo se y que planeas

Ero : ahora que lo dices jajaja te has vestido alguna vez de vampiro

Yagari : por que

Ero : esa es mi idea para que salgas de aquí vivo

Yagari : no crees que exageras

Ero: no por que este es nuestro territorio y un cazador esta en el y no deberías de pisar estos terrenos no sabes que hasta te podrían sacar de ser un cazador amigo pero tu gran amigo te ayudara a que no corras peligros

Yagari: ni loco

Y de una forma o mejor dicho sin previo aviso lo vistió a la fuerza y lo llevo a la calle y sin poder hacer nada daba a media calle mas que gritar desgarradoramente yagari se sentía patetico "se veía tan sexy o joven . la gente que iba pasando en ese momento sele quedaron como un loco total ya que nadie sabai el por que de sus gritos en ese momento una chica bella lo vio y quedo tan ilusionada y enamorada de yagari tenia que saber si no estaba casado y descaradamente le pregunto a lo cual yagari contesto que estaba soltero de repente se dio cuenta que le dio una respuesta a un desconocido y a su propio enemigo o algo asi ya que esta chica era una vampiresa pura yagari estaba en ese momento sentía que debía decir a los 4 vientos que el era un cazador y evitar contacto con el enemigo pero de repente esa chica dijo en su oración: te invito a mi casa ya es muy tarde y peligroso ya que me entere de fuentes cercanas que anda un cazador merodeando por aquí yagari la siguió para no levantar sospechas y una vez solo empezó a decirle que ese cazador lo conocía ella se espanto.

Bueno dejemos eso a parte, hola me presento mi nombre es mizusu y cual es el tuyo

yagari vamos al grano yo soy un cazador

mizusu: que como?... cuando eso no es posible un digno cazador no se vestiría como un vampiro

yagari: juro que me obligaron y ese fue ese maldito sanguijuela de Ero

mizusu: eso no es posible a menos que te estuviera amenazando o te hubiera puesto un arma o algo asi

yagari: te estoy diciendo la verdad y te lo comprobare

(le enseño un sello de la asociación de cazadores)

Mizusu: te lo robaste ratero…!... te materas y te perseguirán los cazadores…. No te preocupes aquí te puedes esconder yo te protejo

Yagari: ahhhhh!... ya no importa olvídalo…ufff ububb

Mizusu. Como que olvídalo ya no importa! Dime que es lo que pasa en realidad

Yagari se fue enojado ya que mizusu no le creyo

Fin por ahora pero esto se pone picante jijijji esperen el sig. capi


End file.
